Una Noche ¿Cualquiera?
by Jouka-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasará entre Inu Yasha y Kagome cuando se encuentran completamente solos y con los sentimientos a flor de piel? LEMON WARNING


_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Otra batalla había pasado, como siempre… Victoriosos, pero con algunas lesiones debido a lo complicadas que se volvían cada vez. Habíamos llegado a la aldea más cercana, cansados y con mucha hambre; acostumbrados a las mañas de Miroku buscamos la casa más lujosa del lugar, en donde nos recibieron por la promesa de que haríamos una oración para alejar los malos espíritus y traer dicha a la casa, a cambio de comida y techo durante esa noche. Después de una pequeña ceremonia cumpliendo nuestro cometido, nos dirigimos a las habitaciones asignadas por el dueño de la casa, nos separaron acomodando en una habitación a Miroku con Sango, y a Inu Yasha, a Shippo y a mi en otra, debido a la manía que había agarrado el pequeño Shippo de dormir junto a Kirara decidió cambiar de habitación, era como su amiga inseparable, además, de que no quería pasar la noche completa peleando con Inu Yasha, como era su costumbre. Nos dispusimos a dormir, pero la tensión de la pelea todavía se sentía, no había sido una batalla cualquiera, Kikyo estaba involucrada en ella, e Inu Yasha había decidido protegerme a mí en lugar de ella. Su acto me sorprendió de sobre manera, tanto, que logro quitarme el sueño y despertarme a la mitad de la noche. Seguí sumida en mis pensamientos por un momento hasta que note la presencia de una sombra a mi costado derecho, voltee para ver a Inu Yasha y saber como se encontraba, pero este había dejado su lecho, instintivamente relacione a la sombra con Inu Yasha y al voltear hacia mi lado derecho logre verlo recargado en la pared, con un aire de desconcierto, estaba… Confundido! Eso era, su rostro lo demostraba. Me levante y me senté junto a el.

---_Muchas Gracias por protegerme, lamento haberte dado molestias_- Le dije tratando de disculparme por haberlo puesto en un dilema, por tener que ponerlo a elegir entre Kykyo y yo. A la vez quería que comprendiera que si la hubiera elegido a ella, el enojo no hubiese sido mi reacción, sabía que un lazo muy fuerte los unía, en cambio… Yo solo era su acompañante de viaje, aquella que servia para recaudar los fragmentos de esa joya tan buscada por todos.

Me acerque a el, me sentía tan tranquila al estar a su lado. Me recosté a un lado de el, acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro, y me extraño el hecho de que el pusiera su brazo alrededor de mi, como acogiéndome para estar a su lado.

_-No quiero que te pase nada.- _Al oír esto mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y al sentir como su mano empezaba a acariciar mi cabello perdí la razón, sentí que podía llegar a ser en su vida alguien tan importante como Kikyo, por lo que no pude controlar mis sentimientos guardados durante tanto tiempo y acerque mi cara a la de el, tratando de buscar sus labios, al encontrarlos pose suavemente mis labios contra los suyos, sin embargo aquella grata sensación me hizo volver a realidad y al alejarme de el pude notar su cara de asombro. Me di cuenta de mi error y por la pena me levante lo mas rápido que pude dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero su mano agarro mi cintura, y me lastimo exactamente en donde tenia una herida, consecuencia del enfrentamiento anterior. Un grito de dolor salio de mi boca haciendo que me sentara de nuevo en mi antiguo lugar.

_-¿Qué te sucede Kagome?_ – Me preguntó con un poco de preocupación

---_Nada, un simple malestar._ - Le conteste no dando importancia a lo que había pasado, pero me miro desconfiando. Al ver sus ojos baje mi cara, la pena que sentía era tal que no me permitía verlo, el se dio cuenta de esto, y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al contrario de ser una sonrisa de burla, era una sonrisa de ternura y comprensión; volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, como anteriormente, sintió mi exaltación al sentir ese movimiento y la incertidumbre al descifrar su gesto; de todas las reacciones que podía esperar de el, esta era la menos imaginable.

Alcé mi vista hacia el, como buscando una respuesta a sus acciones, deseaba que sus ojos resolvieran mis dudas, que sus palabras lograran calmar mi confusión; el acerco su cara y beso mi frente, dejándome mas desconcertada que en un principio.

-_Tienes una herida, o…. ¿me equivoco?-_ Su pregunta, o mejor dicho, su afirmación, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos; simplemente asenté confirmándole lo anterior.

_-¿Puedo verla?..._ - Un leve color rojizo cubrió mis mejillas, haciendo que aquella situación me pareciese graciosa… Era capaz de robarle un beso¿pero no de mostrarle la herida?

Me decidí y alcé un lado de mi blusa, el se paro y se dirigió a mi mochila, agarró unas vendas y regreso conmigo, se hincó junto a mi e hizo que me recostara en la pared.

_-Es un rasguño, esta algo profundo, pero no es nada grave…- _Mencionó mientras me ponía la venda y un poco de pomada, la cual utilizábamos para todas las heridas. A pesar del dolor que me producía la lesión, el sentir las manos de Inu Yasha en mí, moviéndolas delicadamente en mi vientre producía una extraña y placentera sensación en mi cuerpo. Al parecer, a el también le era grato aquello que hacia, puesto que a pesar de que ya había vendado mi herida, sus dedos lentamente recorrían mi cuerpo, la suavidad con la que sus manos se deslizaban debido a la pomada era muy gratificante. Pero de repente Kikyo apareció en mi mente, y mis miedos regresaron, haciendo que detuviera los movimientos de Inu Yasha. El entendió mi inseguridad, acerco su mano a mi mejilla y empezó a hablar.

-_ El miedo que me inundo al pensar que te podría perder hizo que mi decisión fuera tomada más fácilmente.- _Con esas simples palabras disipó mis dudas, a pesar de que no era muy expresivo, me demostró todos sus sentimientos. Lentamente dirigió su mano a mi mentón y lo jalo hacia el, esta vez era él quien me besaba y obviamente yo no opuse resistencia. Primero puso sus labios en los míos, levemente los abrió, atrapando mi labio inferior y mordiéndolo suavemente volvió a repetir la acción, solo que esta vez su lengua se deslizo dentro de mi boca, la acariciaba contra mi lengua, la pasaba entre mis labios, esto me hacia suspirar, nunca imagine que se sintiera tan bien; sus manos estaban acariciando mi espalda y mis manos recorrían su cabello. Estuvimos así un buen tiempo, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron un poco, de repente el dejo mis labios y empezó a morder mi oreja, y lentamente paso su lengua sobre esta; mis manos, que estaban en su espalda lo atrajeron más hacia mí, y mis labios dejaron salir un pequeño gemido.

Era muy agradable sentir su respiración en mi oreja, pero fue mucho más grato sentir sus labios en mi cuello, bajando con pequeños besos, muy suaves; sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura, se dirigieron a mis senos, acariciando estos por encima de mi blusa, aquellas circunstancias hacían que me diera una pena terrible, pero lo que se encontraba haciendo se sentía tan bien que no fui capaz de decirle que se detuviera. Dejo de morder y besar mi cuello, alzo su cara y me miro a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso por lo que tenia planeado hacer o mas bien por lo que ya se encontraba haciendo, puesto que ese momento me estaba despojando de mi blusa, para mostrar solamente mi sostén, quería asegurarse que aquella situación no me incomodase, por el contrario el buscaba que me pariese algo excitante; y en realidad si me parecía muy excitante: ver a Inu Yasha, junto a mí, mirándome embelesado, como si fuera algo digno de admirar, me hacia sentir muy bien, tanto que deseaba que ese sentimiento fuera mas grande, así que lo siguiente que hice, fue despojarme de mi sostén. Él intuyo lo que iba a hacer; pero a pesar de eso, se asombro de sobre manera, se acerco a mi y me beso como agradeciéndome por el fabuloso espectáculo, luego se agacho un poco hasta llegar a mis pechos y empezó a lamer uno de mis pezones, mordía lentamente y en ocasiones daba pequeñas succiones. Para estos momentos, mi boca no controlaba los gemidos que salían de ella, y mi respiración se había vuelto bastante agitada. Instintivamente coloque mis piernas en su cintura como atrapándolo para que no se fuera de mi lado; para ese entonces estaba recostaba completamente en el piso, con el encima de mi, tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, y comportándose con una dulzura que nunca me hubiera imaginado, solo en mis sueños en donde confesaba su amor por mi; pero esto era la realidad, estaba ahí junto a mi, demostrando todo lo que siente por mi, pero que con palabras no era capaz de expresar. Yo también quería demostrarle todo lo que mi corazón siente por el, lo que siempre quise decirle, pero que por miedo nunca pude. Así que decidí ser yo la que tomara la iniciativa ahora y le propuse cambiar de posición, el no opuso resistencia alguna y tampoco se quejo en lo absoluto; al contrario, creo que la idea de que yo llevara el control de la situación le parecía mas interesante.

Me senté encima de el, un poco arriba de su cintura y con mucho esfuerzo trate de despojarlo de su vestimenta, pero fue el quien termino haciendo todo el trabajo; me agache y lo bese, el simplemente me abrazo y me apretó lentamente, termine aquel beso que nos unía y comencé a besar su cuello, de ahí baje a su torso; su mirada seguía todos mis movimientos y su boca, sin mucho éxito, trataba de detener los gemidos que luchaban por salir; su excitación se había hecho muy evidente y el momento era el adecuado para terminar de unir nuestros cuerpos.

Agarro mi mano y la beso de una forma muy delicada, alce mi vista y nuestras miradas coincidieron; sus ojos se habían vuelto suplicantes, quería terminar aquello que habíamos empezado, pero que no estaba convencido que yo estuviera lista para concluir. Para ser sincera, era algo que había pensado muchas veces, pero que al mismo tiempo, me daba mucho miedo. Me abrazo muy lentamente estrechándome contra el y me beso en la frente.

--_Quiero continuar.- _Le dije con la mirada hacia abajo y algo sonrojada.

_-¿Estas segura?...Sabes que no soy capaz de obligarte.-_ Respondió de una forma muy comprensiva.

_--¡Por favor!- _Mis palabras fueron acompañadas con tanta seguridad que hizo que el sonriera y me diera el beso mas tierno y a la vez mas excitante que hasta el momento habíamos tenido. Me abrazo y me cargo llevándome al futón y ahí me recargo con suma delicadeza, mientras hacia todo esto no apartaba su vista de mi cara y con una mano acariciaba mi cabello.

-_Te amo Kagome...- _Esas palabras salieron de su boca, mas que palabras eran murmullos que el viento en lugar de llevárselos los dejo en la habitación, pero sobre todo en mi corazón...

* * *

-_Kagomechan, Inu Yasha ya es hora de irnos!- _Las palabras del Monje Miroku hicieron que me despertara de mi adorable sueño, pero me di cuenta que la realidad era mucho mejor, ya que Inu Yasha estaba mirándome y contemplándome hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Me beso tiernamente y me dijo que era hora de seguir con nuestro camino.

Emprendimos el viaje, no pudimos evitar el pequeño pero notable enrojecimiento de nuestras mejillas. Inu Yasha se acerco a mi, quedándonos atrás para poder hablar mas fácilmente, mientras que Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se adelantaban.

–_¿Estas bien¿Dormiste bien?_

-_Si, tuve un sueño maravilloso._

_-Ahh¿Es por eso que tenias una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro?- _Comentó, como queriendo saber cual había sido el sueño del que me expresaba tan bien.

-¿_Sabes?... Mientras duermo estoy alegre por que tu eres mi sueño, pero...Cuando despierto soy Feliz, por que eres mi realidad._

Después de mi comentario Inu Yasha se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba, me miro mientras agarraba mi mano y la apretaba fuertemente, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Las palabras entre nosotros ya no eran necesarias, nuestras miradas y gestos decían mucho mas de que los demás pudieran entender.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que realmente nos habíamos vuelto una sola persona...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hoola! Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo, es mi primer fic, pero pues deseo hacer una segunda parte en donde cuente con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrido "esa noche" O! Para todas aquellas personas curiosas que deseen saberlo. Me encantaría recibir comentarios y opiniones sobre el Fic, les dejo mi correo por cualquier cosa. No puse mas sobre Miroku y Sango, por que pues fue así mas o menos como la perspectiva de Kagome o Aome, como le quieran decir, pero ellos en realidad si se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido (Bueno Shippo no) Y me gustaría hacer un Fic medio chistoso de eso... O ¿Por que no? También algo mas o menos como lo que sucedió entre Kagome e Inu Yasha, ellos también pudieron animarse ese día no? Bueno! Ya dejo de decir mensadas. Gracias por leer mi Fic y Ojala tengan un ¡Buen Día!


End file.
